Leandru
Appearance The Leandru stand about the height of a normal human, but are covered with thick golden hair. Their men have manes, normally auburn, brown, or gold, while women have a patch of hair on top of their heads that grow similar to female humans. A female Leandru grows this hair out throughout their lives, never cutting it, and to do so for either gender is considered humiliating. They have normal hands, although they do end in sharp claws, but their feet are like paws and contribute to the Leandru’s ability to change posture from 2-legged to 4-legged. They have the faces of lions and lionesses, complete with pointed ears, slotted green or gold eyes, whiskers, and sharp fangs. Occupations Leandru are primarily warriors, although they have the ability to do well with any but the most magical of professions. Certain tribes have shamans and healers. Homeland Leandru live in nomadic groups called Prides, and the two best well known are in Northern Dominia and Northeastern Daleham. Languages Pridetongue. Attitude The Leandru are a race of humanoid lions, strongly tribal, living in prides that roam freely in the wilderness, especially the plains of Vegma. They are warlike, but only as far as their survival is concerned. They kill to eat and protect themselves, but never for sport or conquest. For many centuries they have been content to roam wildly in the countryside, keeping to themselves and living peaceably with their prides, but the encroachment of man has driven them to do one of two things: learn to coexist with them and move into his cities under his organization, or defend themselves by covertly destroying the humans that threaten their lifestyle. Innate Abilities *''Bite: The bite of a Leandru is considered Good Mauling damage.'' *''Catfall: A Leandru ALWAYS lands on his feet. Treat any knockdown like a ten foot knockback instead.'' *''Claws: The claws of a Leandru do Fair Mauling damage.'' *''Fur: Because of their fur, Leandru can stand the cold a little better. -1 to all cold damage.'' *''Gallop: Leandru can move at quadruple their speed during combat with no penalties.'' *''Infravision: Leandru can see clearly in nearly no light. '' *''Roar: Leandru can roar in such a way to make anyone with bad intentions toward them turn and flee if they fail a contested Willpower roll. Those who do not have bad intentions who have never heard the Leandru roar will be awed, stopping all actions for 1d10 turns.'' *''Prehensile Tail: The Leandru tail can be used to lift objects weighing less than 15 pounds.'' *''Speak With Animals: Leandru can understand the tongue of wild cats.'' *''Tough Hide: All Sharp or Blunt damage done to a Leandru is reduced by one rank.'' *''Adrenaline Rush: Leandru automatically receive the Adrenaline Rush characteristic.'' *''Healthy as a Horse: Leandru automatically receive the Healthy as a Horse characteristic.'' *''Keen Senses: Leandru gain +1 to all sight-based Focus rolls, and +2 to all hearing and smell-based Focus rolls.'' Racial Modifiers STR: +20 AGL: +10 DEX: +10 REF: +15 FOR: +20 INT: 0 WLP: 0 FTH: +20 FOC: +10 PSY: 0 PER: 0 LCK: 0 Size: 1 Category:Races Category:Days of Old